otogifandomcom-20200222-history
Daily Events
Repeatable daily events are unlocked once the player reaches the required level by each daily event, starting at level 5. These events allow for the easy acquisition of magatama and soulstones in large numbers, as well as a chance to acquire specified cards in some cases. Magatama Dungeons In these events, you can obtain Magatama of a certain type. The type of Magatama available varies with the day of the week. There are three magatama events for each type, which drop magatama of progressively higher rarity. The EXP gained is equivalent to the SE used, while soulstones gained are equivalent to SE used x25. Divina Divina magatama events are available on Mondays, Thursdays and Sundays. Phantasma Phantasma magatama events are available on Tuesdays, Fridays and Sundays. Anima Anima magatama events are available on Wendesdays, Saturdays and Sundays. Gosanke (Starter Daemon) Dungeons These dungeons are available between 12:00-14:00 each day and allow you to obtain copies of the starter daemons. These events are available on the same days that their corresponding Magatama events are available. Like the Magatama events, the EXP gained is equivalent to the SE used, while soulstones gained are equivalent to SE used x35. Soulstone Ticket Dungeon Soulstone ticket dungeons are available every day from 20:00-23:00. The EXP gained is equivalent to the SE used, while soulstones gained are equivalent to completion rewards. EXP Dungeons These dungeons are available between 18:00-19:00 each day and have a high EXP yield. These dungeons also allow you to obtain a copy of 3★ daemon that serves as the boss of the dungeon. This 3★ daemon changes weekly. The EXP gained is equivalent to the SE used x6, while soulstones gained are equivalent to SE used x12. List of 3★ Daemons obtainable through EXP Dungeons *Kamui Vipera (10/08/16 - 16/08/16, 20/09/17 - 10/10/17) *Aya Waka (17/08/16 - 23/08/16, 9/11/16 - 15/11/16, 19/04/17 - 09/05/17, 18/10/17 - 7/11/17) *Magic Mallet (24/08/16 - 30/08/16, 12/04/17 - 18/04/17) *Gryphon (31/08/16 - 06/09/16, 08/03/17 - 14/03/17) *Sun Shangxiang (07/09/16 - 13/09/16, 19/07/17 - 25/07/17, 13/12/17 - 19/12/17) *Azukiarai (14/09/16 - 20/09/16, 05/04/17 - 11/04/17) *Cleaver (21/09/16 - 27/09/16, 17/05/17 - 13/06/17) *Diaochan (28/09/16 - 12/10/16, 22/02/17 - 07/03/17, 16/08/17 - 22/08/17) *Red Hare (13/10/16 - 20/10/16, 10/05/17 - 16/05/17) *Yoichi's Bow (21/10/16 - 08/11/16, 12/07/17 - 18/07/17, 6/12/17 - 12/12/17) *Catoblepas (16/11/16 - 06/12/16, 05/07/17 - 11/07/17, 8/11/17 - 5/12/17) *Azure Sword (07/12/16 - 13/12/16, 09/08/17 - 15/08/17) *Koropokkur (14/12/16 - 03/01/17, 22/03/17 - 04/04/17, 13/09/17 - 19/09/17) *Sodehiki Kozo (04/01/17 - 11/01/17, 26/07/17 - 08/08/17) *Hanzo's Uniform (12/01/17 - 17/01/17, 06/09/17 - 12/09/17) *Lily Amaryllis (18/01/17 - 07/02/17, 14/06/17 - 04/07/17) *Gobrute (08/02/17 - 14/02/17, 23/08/17 - 05/09/17, 20/12/17 - ) *GGG (15/02/17 - 21/02/17, 11/10/17 - 17/10/17) *Chainsaw (15/03/17 - 21/03/17) Boss Arise Dungeons Between 08:00-10:00 each day, Boss Arise Dungeons are available. These dungeons allow you to obtain a copy of the one of the Story Bosses. This daemon changes . The EXP gained is equivalent to the SE used x6, while soulstones gained are equivalent to SE used x12. Endless Battle This dungeon can be accessed through Events under the "Challenge" tab once the player reaches level 10. It allows the player to gain a maximum of 100 SE per day. SE is awarded 1:1 based on the number of waves cleared. This dungeon can be challenged repeatedly with each entry costing 1 SE. The rules are as follows: 1. Introduction * Open all day, infinite waves * Auto battle mode * No type restriction * No time limit * No battle limit * Each battle costs 1 SE * Only available to Spirit Agents who are Lv10 and above 2. Rewards * 1 SE will be awarded after clearing each wave. * Awarded SE will be tallied after the battle. * Up to 100 SE can be awarded per day. * During battle, one can tap on the "END" button at the top left corner to tally ahead of time. 3. Ranking * Spirit agents will be ranked based on the most number of waves cleared. Category:Game Mechanics